Une séance de cinéma particulière
by eric clutter
Summary: Taki et Goh vont ensemble au cinéma. Imaginez la suite...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Makoto Tateno. Pour cet OS, j'ai repris un doujinshi de Gintama et j'ai remplacé Gintoki et Hijikata par Goh et Taki.**

_Une séance de cinéma... particulière_

« Ah, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais libre... Cela pose un problème ?

- Bien sûr, parce qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à faire !

- Si tu n'as rien à faire alors tu devrais travailler, espèce de flemmard !

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? C'est méchant !

- Arrête de faire le gamin !

- Tu ne travaille pas maintenant alors tu n'as rien à faire ! »

Taki le regarda comme si c'était un idiot.

« J'y vais...

- Hein ! Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un mal à prendre du bon temps ?

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien tu es souvent occupé et tu ne m'as jamais invité n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi... ! »

_* Ne dis pas des choses qu'on pourrait mal interpréter, imbécile ! *_

« Oh, tu rougis, tu es gêné par ma demande ?

- Absolument pas ! … Mince, où veux-tu aller.

- Hmmm... au cinéma !

- Très bien allons-y ! »

Taki et Goh partirent donc ensemble au cinéma.

« Bien qu'il fasse jour et qu'on soit en semaine, il y a beaucoup de monde... On dirait que les seuls sièges de libre soient au fond...

- Excuse-moi pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du pop-corn.

- Pourquoi venons-nous ici alors que c'est plein ?

- Encore en train de parler de ça ? Tiens, ton porte-feuille.

- Peu importe. »

- Ce film est assez populaire. Je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressant. »

_* Il a l'air vraiment trop heureux. *_

« Ça commence !

- Oh ! Cet extrait ! Regarde ça !

- Trop ennuyeux... »

Il voulut prendre du pop-corn mais au même moment Goh en prit et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Il la retira tout de suite.

_* … Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis... un crétin... Il fait si noir qu'il ne se rend compte de rien. Je me demande à quoi il pense... comme... Merde, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. *_

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien ! Regarde devant, devant.

- … »

Goh posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est excitant ! »

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres.

« Abruti... mn... ah... oh-oh... »

_* Où pense t-il que nous sommes ? On est entouré de gens... Bien qu'ils ne puissent probablement pas nous voir, cette impression d'urgence. * _

Un petit baiser sur le front et leurs mains se réunirent. Un nouveau baiser entre les deux amants et ils introduisirent leur langue.

_* L'obscurité attise cette sensation. Je me sens pris dans la passion. *_

Comme à son habitude, Goh désirait plus...

« … ! Att... !

Tu es tout dur. »

Taki regarda plus bas.

« Pervers ! Où crois-tu que nous sommes ?

- Tu peux parler Goh ! Regarde-toi ! »

Il posa sa main sur son pantalon et sentit sa virilité.

« Ouah, arrête !

- Chut !

- Désolé... »

Dérangé pendant leur étreinte mutuelle, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment. Plus tard, dans les toilettes pour hommes... On entendait vaguement des gémissements qui provenaient d'une cabine.

« Tu sais, j'étais super excité il y a deux secondes ! »

Avec sa main, il effectua des va-et-vient le long de son membre et son petit ami ne pouvait cesser de haleter.

« Tu l'étais aussi, regarde tu es en veux encore !

- Arrête de parler ! Dépêche-toi ! »

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

« Mince, le film est déjà fini ?

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

- Chut ! Je ne veux pas qu'on nous dérange ! »

Il introduisit trois doigts en lui qu'il bougea énergiquement. Son partenaire ne pouvait rien faire. Il succombait de plus en plus à la chaleur de son compagnon. Il ne détestait pas faire ça avec lui mais il avait très régulièrement envie de lui faire l'amour. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble Goh était encore incapable de réfréner ses désirs même en public.

« Ouah... Il est sérieux... ? Il va le faire jusqu'au bout, ici ? »

Ces gestes continuèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Malgré la présence de personnes qui auraient pu les entendre Goh ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il avait Taki offert à lui et il était tellement désirable.

« Je t'en supplie, attends juste un peu plus...

- Mhph... !

- ! »

Encore une autre embrassade de la part de Goh avec Taki. La tension actuelle est à son comble. Coucher ensemble dans une cabine assez étroite avec la peur d'être découvert, Goh adorait ça. Il souhaitait continuer sur sa lancée. Il retira ses doigts pour laisser la place à son sexe complètement durcit qu'il introduit en lui. Il remua son membre ce qui fit ne manqua pas de faire réagir Taki.

« Goh...

- Ah... Taki... tu es si sexy... »

Goh l'embrassa passionnément et Taki répondit avec envie à ce baiser et caressa affectueusement ses cheveux. Leurs ébats durèrent encore un moment et Taki jouit peu de temps avant son partenaire. Par la suite, ils discutèrent tous les deux en dehors du cinéma.

« In... croy... able ! Qui normalement ferait ça dans un endroit pareil ? Et dans ces conditions ? Personne ne le ferait !

- Désolé, mais c'était plus excitant que le film.

- Tu as une dernière volonté ?

- Le film... on a vu que la moitié... tu veux retourner le voir ?

- Pas avec toi !

- Vraiment ? La prochaine fois, allons au parc d'attractions.

- Et que comptes-tu faire là-bas ?

- Faire ? Eh bien... ce qu'on y fait normalement.

- Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire normal ? »

FIN

**Si ce one-shot vous a plu, j'en referais d'autres sinon je le modifierais selon vos conseils éventuels.**


End file.
